Secret Inavoué
by Vampirella-EmmettBellaEdward
Summary: Bella, Emmett, Edward, Alice et Rosalie n'ont qu'entre 6 à 8 ans quand ils se rencontrent. Ils vont tous se lier d'une grande amitié. En grandissant chacun cachera un lourd secret. Leurs secrets vont ils les rapprochaient ou vont ils les conduire à s'éloigner et se haïr? Humour/Romance/Drame
1. Prologue

Bella et Emmett Swan sont des faux jumeaux de 8 ans, viennent habité à Forks avec leur père Charlie Swan chef de police, après le décès de leur mère dans un accident de voiture.  
Bella et Emmett sont très proche l'un de l'autre et s'aident par tout les moyens.  
Et ils vont faire une rencontre extraordinaire avec les Cullen.

Entre amitié amour sexe secret trahison et beaucoup de choses qui vont leurs tombé  
dessus vont-ils réussir à surmonter tout ce qu'ils vont leurs arrivaient?  
Leurs amitiés est vraiment aussi solide qu'on le pence? Et leur amour?


	2. La rencontre

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je n'avais que huit ans mais je savais déjà que la vie ce n'est pas toujours rose.

J'ai perdu ma maman il y avait peu de temps, heureusement que mon frère Emmett qui est mon faux jumeau était là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui. Mon père Charlie avait décidé que nous devions quitter l'Arizona pour aller a Forks, sa devenait trop pénible de rester ici, les souvenirs était encore trop présent.

Je m'étais préparé pour la rentrée dans notre nouvelle école et avec un peu de chance j'espérais être dans la même classe que mon frère.

- Bella, Emmett dépêchez vous on va être en retard! Avait crié mon père  
- On arrive papa. Avais-je crié à mon tour

Je descendis les escaliers en même temps que mon frère, je pris mon petit déjeuné pour le mettre dans mon sac puis je pris ma veste et alla dans la voiture de mon père. Ce dernier était déjà installé accompagné de mon frère.

J''étais un peu nerveuse, mais Emmett m'avait assuré qu'il ne m'arriverait rien car il était avec moi. Quand on arriva devant l'école je descendais de la voiture de police. Mon père avait réussie à se faire muter dans cette bourgade.

- Je viendrais vous chercher à 16 heures 30 les enfants, passez une bonne journée. Je vous aimes les enfants. Souriait mon père.  
- Toi aussi papa, on t'aime. Dîmes en coeur Emmett et moi.

On avança vers la cour qui était déjà remplit de parent avec leurs enfants. Notre père nous avaient prévenue qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous accompagner, maintenant qu'on était que trois et qu'il était le seul adulte, il devait gagner plus d'argent pour notre confort. J'avais commencé à paniquer, j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule dans la classe sans mon frère.

- Emmett si tu trouves ta classe avant moi tu pourras m'aider à trouver la mienne s'il te plait? Le suppliais-je  
- Oui mais j'en suis sur qu'on sera dans la même classe. M'avait assuré Emmett.

Alors qu'il regarda les affiches pour savoir si on allait être dans la même classe, moi j'avais profité pour voir mes camarades d'école.

- Tiens regarde on est là. Me montra Emmett avec son doigt.  
- Chouette je ne me retrouve pas toute seule comme ca. Criais je de joie.  
- Regarde il y a qui dans notre classe.. Me disait il.

Je regardais l'affiche d'un petit coup d'oeil, il y avait Edward Cullen, Jacob black, Mike newton, Eric Yorkie, Angela weber, Tyler Crowley, Zafrina amazones, Irina Denali, Leah Clewarter, James Parker, Laurent Tiranus, Victoria Minora...

Quand la cloche sonna, toute notre classe avait était regroupé et la maîtresse avait était nous chercher. Quand on arriva dans la salle de classe, j'avais remarqué que c'était des tables de 3 personnes. Emmett et moi on se dirigeaient au fond de la classe. Un garçon venait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi? M'avait il demandé.

- Oui tu peux. Avais je répondu timidement en le fixant.

Emmett m'avait lancé un petit bout de papier que j'ouvris délicatement.

_" Arrête de regarder ton voisin  
comme ça et un conseil ferme  
ta bouche tu baves ah ah ah! "_

Je devenais toute rouge... Je regardais la maîtresse en espérant qu'elle ne me voyait pas et je répondis à Emmett

_" Arrête de mentir je baves pas  
et je ne le regardais même pas "_

_" Arrête de mentir toi je  
vais faire dans mon pantalon  
tellement que c'est flagrant "_

Puis pendant que je lisais ce mot Emmett se mit à éclater de le monde se retournait et nous regarda. La maîtresse avait fronçait les sourcils en s'approchant de nous. Elle avait prit le mot et le lisait à haute voix.

J'avais baissé la tête me disant que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, j'étais morte de honte alors qu'Emmett était mort de rire. Quand la maîtresse lisait le passage où Emmett allait se faire dessus, il devenait lui aussi tout rouge. Edward nous regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long cette fois c'était sur c'était la pire journée de ma vie j'étais tellement morte de honte que j'aurais voulu me faire toute petite.

La matinée passa rapidement, la sonnerie avait retentit. Il était midi je me dépêchais de sortir et j'attendais mon frère dans le couloir. J'avais apprit que mon voisin avait s'appelait Edward, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil.

Quand Emmett arriva vers moi, on prit la direction de la cantine puis quelqu'un nous appela je me retournais en même temps qu'Emmett et nous vîmes Edward courir vers nous.

- Edward! qu'est ce que tu as? Lui avais je demandais.  
- Je voulais vous demandez si on pouvait manger ensemble ce midi? Demanda t-il gêné  
- Bien sur! Répondit mon frère tout sourire

Alors nous marchions tout les trois puis arrivait à la cantine on prit un plateau et on se mit a une table de 4 vue que l'on était que trois.

- Alors comme sa vous êtes des faux jumeaux?  
- Oui je sais que ca ne se voit pas mais c'est vrai. Avait répondu mon frère.  
- Et toi tu as des frères et soeurs? Demandais-je à Edward  
- Oui j'ai deux soeurs qui sont jumelles elles ont 6 ans mais ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Avait il répondu. Et vous avez quel âge? Nous questionna Edward.  
- On va avoir 9 ans dans 1 semaine le 13 septembre. Et toi t'as quel age? Répondit Emmett en mangeant.  
- J'ai eu 9 ans le 21 juin

Puis nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien pendant tout le repas. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois pour nous prévenir que la classe allait reprendre, nous allâmes en cours puis l'après midi passa assez vite et mon père nous attendait à la sortie.

On rentra chez nous et mon père nous dit qu'il avait était invité chez les Cullen ce soir pour manger. Je pris ma douche, je me préparais puis j'allais faire mes devoirs pour en être débarrassé pour la soirée.

Tout le long du trajet était silencieux, Emmett et moi on se souriait sachant qu'on allait revoir Edward puis faire connaissance avec ses petites soeurs.

Quelques minutes après, on était arrivé devant une grande villa magnifique. On quitta aussitôt la voiture impatient, j'avais prit la main d'Emmett et on suivait mon père. Ce dernier frappa à la porte puis une femme ouvrit la porte sa devait être la maman d'Edward.

- Bonjour Charlie, les enfants je suis contente de vous voir enfin. Nous salua la dame.  
- Bonjour madame Cullen. Répondîmes Emmett et moi.  
- Appelez moi Esmée les enfants et voici mon mari Carlisle. Nous présenta Esmée

Après avoir dit bonjour au parent d'Edward, celui-ci venait nous voir puis il disait bonjour à notre père. Edward était heureux de nous voir, il nous emmena dans une chambre où il y avait deux filles sa devait être les soeurs d'Edward.

- Alice, Rosalie je vous présente Emmett et Bella. Nous présentait t-il à ses soeurs  
- Bonjour moi c'est Alice et ma soeur Rosalie. Se présenta t-elle  
- Bonjour! Répondîmes Emmett et moi en coeur

Ensuite nous avions parlé de tout et de rien on faisait plus ample connaissance. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin des amis, Emmett aussi avait l'air heureux. J'étais sure que nous allions plus nous quitter maintenant.

Après avoir mangé et dit au revoir, nous étions rentrés chez nous pas très tard comme demain on avait école. Je me suis mit en pyjama et j'ai demandé à Emmett si je pouvais dormir avec lui cette nuit et il avait accepté. Je m'endormis très vite après mettre blottis dans ses bras.


	3. Action ou Vérité

Point de vue de Bella

Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi, et comme chaque mercredi, nous n'avions pas cours. Les Cullen avaient appelés mon père pour savoir si avec Emmett, on voulait passer l'après midi chez eux.

Après nous avoir parlait, Charlie avait accepté au près des Cullen. J'avoue que j'avais ressentis de l'excitation le fait de les revoir.

Ne sachant pas trop comment fallait que je m'habille, j'avais opté pour un simple jean et un haut blanc. J'allais en coup de vent dans la salle de bain peigner mes cheveux puis retrouva mon frère dans sa chambre.

- Bella, Emmett c'est l'heure de partir. Nous prévenez mon père.  
- Oui deux minutes papa, on arrive. Lui répondit mon frère heureux.

Je n'avait pas pris le temps de répondre comme Emmett l'avait fait pour nous. Quand Emmett finit de se préparer, nous descendions rejoindre Charlie qui était déjà prêt et nous attendit devant la porte d'entré.

Alors que nous étions tous installés dans la voiture, la voiture roula en très peu de temps après, je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage alors qu'Emmett se tortillait dans tout les sens.

- Je suis content que vous vous êtes fait des amis. Ils sont gentils les Cullens. Assura notre père.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Emmett pourquoi tu bouge depuis tout à l'heure? Demandais je curieuse.  
- Ouais ils sont trop cool! Affirma mon frère.

Alors qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire gêné, je secouais la tête ne comprenant pas son air.

- J'ai envie de faire pipi. Murmura t-il en faisant une petite grimace.

Je me mit à rire alors que Charlie nous disait qu'on était presque arrivait. J'apercevais enfin la villa, même si je l'ai déjà vue, je pouvais dire que je trouvais la villa vraiment magnifique, c'était une très grande maison.

Quand mon père se gara, je descendais suivie par ma petite famille. Tout le monde était déjà dehors pour nous accueillir sauf Esmée qui était surement au travail.

- Bonjour Charlie, bonjour les enfants.. Nous saluâmes Carlisle  
- Bonjour monsieur. Répondîmes Emmett et moi.  
- Vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle les enfants. Souriait Carlisle  
- Bonjour les enfants. Salut mon père.  
- Bonjour monsieur. Saluaient Alice Edward et Rose  
- Bella, Emmett je viendrais vous chercher en fin de journée amusez vous bien. A plus tard Carlisle, les enfants.

Il avait fait un signe de tête avant de retourner dans sa voiture pour aller travailler.

- Je.. je peux allé au toilette? Grimaça mon frère

- Oui fait comme chez toi Emmett tu n'es pas obligé de demander. Rigola Carlisle en entrant dans la villa.

Emmett entra lui aussi pour allé faire ses besoin. Je m'approchais d'Alice, Rosalie et Edward en leurs souriant timidement.

- Venez on va dans ma chambre comme c'est la plus grande on aura plus de place. Nous proposa Edward.

Alors on entra tous dans la villa, puis nous nous dirigions dans la chambre de mon ami. C'est vrai qu'avec les Cullen on se sentaient bien. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait faire cet après midi mais j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas s'ennuyer.

Une fois arrivais dans la chambre d'Edward, Emmett arriva peu de temps après. J'étais comme éblouie par cette chambre, elle était tellement belle et grande c'était incroyable.

- Bon les gens sa vous dit un action vérité? Proposa Emmett avec un sourire.

Je regardais mon frère et c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ca depuis maman. Il avait l'air heureux et surtout lui même.

- J'adore ce jeu! Répondit Alice et Rosalie  
- A la poisse.. Avions répondu Edward et moi en coeur  
- Aller Bell's Eddy faites pas la gueule on va s'amusé. Souriait Emmett

On commençais par s'asseoir par terre en faisait une petite ronde pour que tout le monde puisse se voir, puis on avait décidé qu'Emmett commencerais le jeu vue que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée. Emmett nous avaient avertis qu'on ferait dans l'ordre pour que tout le monde soit sure de passer.

- Bell's action vérité? Me demanda Emmett  
- Vérité! Répondis je  
- Comment trouves tu Edward? Me questionna t-il  
- Je.. je le trouve beau. Murmurais-je en rougissant

- J'en étais sûre depuis que je t'ai vu le regardé en cours... Rigola mon idiot de frère.

A ce moment j'étais morte de honte, je devais être rouge comme une pivoine. J'allais le tuer, c'était impossible d'avoir un frère aussi crétin que ca. J'avais lâche soupire et décidais que je laissais tombé ce qu'il dit, de toute façon on pouvait pas le changer et reprendre le jeu comme si de rien était.

Point de vu d'Edward:

Bella avait honte elle n'osait même plus me regarder, elle était toute rouge. C'est vrai que son frère n'y allait pas de main morte, il fonçait comme une brute. Mais malgré sa je l'avait trouvé encore plus jolie avec ses rougeurs. Elle me trouvait beau mais elle si elle savait que je la trouvais aussi belle.

- Alice action vérité? Demanda Bella  
- Vérité! Répondit ma soeur  
- Quel est le garçon que tu trouves le plus beau? Demandait elle  
- Mon frère! Assura Alice en me regardant avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Edward action ou vérité?  
- Vérité. Répondis je.  
- Quelle est la fille que tu trouves la plus belle? Souriait elle  
- Bella! Répondis je sans réfléchir.

Remarquant ce que je venais de dire je l'avais regardé du coin de l'oeil elle avait la tête baissé alors que tout le monde rigolait.

- Rosalie action ou vérité? Demandais-je

- Vérité. Souffla t-elle  
- Comment trouves-tu Emmett?  
- Il est trop canon.. Répondit ma soeur sans aucune gêne. Emmett action ou vérité?  
- Vérité! Rigola t-il

- Comment me trouves-tu? Osa t-elle demandé.  
- Euh jolie.. Il répondit d'une petite voix tout le monde avait le sourire.

**Point de vue de Bella:**

C'était mon tour pour la deuxième fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec mon frère je craignais le pire. Je l'aimais certes mais alors quand il est dans ses délires, il pouvait être parfois, enfin très souvent un crétin de première.

- Bell's chérie action vérité? Me demandait malicieusement

- Action! Soufflais je craintif  
- Super! Tu dois embrasser Edward sur la bouche pendant dix secondes.

N'ayant pas le choix car je savais très bien que si je refusais de le faire j'aurais une autre action bien pire connaissant mon Emmett. Je regardais Edward dans les yeux pour voir comment il prenait ca, il avait juste un sourire qui devait surement être rassurent.

Je m'approchais de lui doucement, puis une fois près de lui, j'entendais des rires qui provenaient des autres. Ne faisant plus attention aux autres j'embrassais Edward. Au bout de dix secondes, je voyais des flash, je me retournais vivement et voyais Alice avec un appareil photo.

- Euh dé... déso.. désolé be... Bella c'était jus... juste des photos pour me souve... souvenir des jour... journées qu'on passe ens... ensemble. Bégaya t elle  
- Alice tiens action verité? Rapliquais je aussitôt sans me soucier de son escuse.  
- Action. Murmura t elle  
- Saute 10 fois en tournant sur toi même à pied joint. Riais je

Elle se leva puis sauta sur elle même puis pendant ce temps là je pris l'appareil et à la fin je la pris en photo quand elle tomba au sol. Voir la tête qu'elle tirait, j'étais écrouler de rire puis les autres étaient plier en deux.

- Edward action ou vérité? Demanda Calmement Alice.  
- Action. Repondit il  
- Fait le canard pendant 20 secondes. Souriait Alice.

Pendant 20 secondes Edward faisait le canard et bizarrement il se prenait vraiment dans le jeu vue qu'il cancanait. On étaient mort de rire sauf sa soeur qui le prenait en photos plusieurs fois.

- Rosalie action ou vérité? Demanda Edward d'une voix enjouait  
- Action. Grimaçait elle  
- Fait un petit bisou sur la bouche de Bella. Dit il en souriant

Je voyais Rosalie me regarder puis elle me faisait un clin d'oeil sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'ai su au fond de moi qu'elle préparait quelque chose alors je décidais malgré tout de lui faire confiance. Elle s'avança vers moi puis me fait un petit bisous sur la bouche et retourna à sa place sans compter qu'Alice nous avait prise en photos mais bon...

- Emmett action ou vérité? Juste à la manière dont Rosalie avait prononcer cette phrase je sentais qu'elle préparait quelque chose qui allait être marrant.  
- Action. Souriait il  
- Embrasse et j'ai bien dit embrasse Edward sur la bouche pendant 10 secondes. Ria t-elle  
- Non mais tu es malade je refuse. Cria mon frère.  
- Tu es sur? Tu sais tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière après...  
- Rien ne peut être pire que sa de toute façon. Grogna -il  
- Ok tu l'auras mériter et puis je t'ai prévenu embrasse Edward pendant dix secondes mais avec la langue.. désolé. Sourit elle fièrement

J'étais morte de rire je ne pouvais presque plus respirer, je regardais Emmett il était tout blanc et sans parler d'Edward qui lui regardait sa soeur, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait la tué puis Alice leur avait dit qu'ils étaient obligés.

Emmett s'avança vers Edward en grognant en lui disant de fermé les yeux et qu'il ne prenne pas trop son pied. Emmett posa doucement ses lèvres contre la bouche d'Edward, puis il sortie sa langue suivit d'Edward. Alors qu'Alice les prenait en photo, Rosalie et moi roulions par terre. Quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père et les parents d'Edward.

Emmett c'est vite reculé et ils étaient devenu tout rouge sachant qu'ils avaient était vue par les parents. Alice continuait de prendre des photos d'eux alors que Rosalie et Moi on étaient toujours écrouler de rire.

Point de vu d'Edward:

Je me sentais si mal, je n'arrivais pu a parler ni à regarder mes parents ou Charlie. Emmett aussi avait la tête baissé tellement qu'il avait honte. Par contre les filles étaient mortes de rires. Alice nous charriait bien et j'avais pas finit d'en entendra parlé de cette histoire.

- Bah alors les garçons bisou bisou. Ria t-elle d'un air moqueur  
- Arrête Alice c'est pas drôle. Grognais je avec Emmett  
- Oh que si c'est pire que drôle. Ria Alice plus fort  
- Papa, maman, Charlie c'est pas ce que vous croyez. M'expliquais je

- On ne croit rien du tout. Souriait mon père.  
- Papa c'est les filles enfin c'est Alice qui nous a dis de nous embrasser c'est un jeu.. Voulu m'aider Emmett

Emmett s'arrêta aussitôt voyant la tête des parents, c'était peine perdu. On regardaient toujours nos parents, sachant qu'il nous croyaient pas du tout, ils devaient se dire qu'on s'étaient embrasser par envie..

- Ne les regardez pas comme sa c'est vrai on jouait à action vérité. Disait Alice morte de rire  
- Vous ne manquez pas d'idées dis donc on ne peut pas vous laissez seuls. Rigola ma mère.  
- J'ai invité les Swan a mangé avec nous ce soir. Nous avertis mon père  
- Génial! S'écria Alice.

Alors que mes parents et le père de Bella et Emmett sont descendu, Alice nous avait proposé de faire une séance photos pour les mettre dans un album souvenir.

Alice nous disait d'abord de passer chacun notre tour et de prendre des poses. Ensuite Emmett passait avec Bella, Rosalie, Alice puis passait avec Alice, Bella puis moi. Ensuite Alice passait avec Bella puis pour finir je passais avec Bella, en croyant que c'était fini mais j'avais parlé un peu trop vite Alice voulait qu'on la prenne avec Bell's et Rose. Ensuite Emmett et moi avec Rose puis Alice puis enfin Bella.

Ensuite c'était toutes les filles avec Emmett et pour finir avec moi. Nous descendîmes ensemble puis Alice demanda à notre mère si elle pouvait prendre 3 ,4 photos de nous tous ensemble elle accepta. A la fin de notre séance photo nous partîmes manger puis Bell's et Emmett sont rentrés chez eux.


	4. L'anniversaire

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Bella et moi avions passaient la journée chez les Cullen. J'avais eu une grande conversation avec mon père le lendemain dans la soirée après qu'il soit rentré de son travail.

_Flash back:_

- Em' tu sais l'excuse de dire que c'était sur le jeu action ou vérité le fait que tu embrasses Edward franchement t'aurais pu trouver autre chose de plus crédible. Me disait mon père sérieusement.  
- Mais papa... Protestais je.  
- Non Em' écoute moi tu sais après tout c'est vrai Edward est plutôt mignon comme gamin mais franchement tu n'as que 9 ans. Me coupa t-il

- Mais papa écoute moi.. M'énervais je.  
- Em' je n'ai rien contre les garçons qui aime les garçons tiens regarde mon ancien meilleur ami aussi aimait les garçons mais c'est juste que je te trouve trop jeune encore. Continua t-il.  
- Papa je te jure que je n'aime pas Edward et c'est vrai c'était pour le jeu. Avouais je.  
- Em' Em' n'essayes pas de nier j'ai tout vu enfin je veux dire j'ai vue vos langues.. Soupira t-il.  
- Papa écoute moi au début je devais juste l'embrasser mais j'ai pas voulu et comme j'ai refusé, c'était pire et la j'avais pas le droit de refuser c'est tout mais je n'aime pas Edward c'est juste mon pote. M'expliquais-je.  
- Bon écoute on en reparlera plus tard je vais aller me coucher bonne nuit gamin.

_Fin du flash back_

Alors le lendemain, nous en avons reparlaient, une chance que ma soeur était là car sinon mon père ne m'aurait jamais cru.

Mais j'avais appris bien plus tard qu'au faite lui et Carlisle avait manigancé tout cela pour nous mettre une petite pression.

Ce soir Bella et moi allions fêter notre anniversaire chez les Cullen, comme ils avaient une plus grande maison que la notre, Esmée avait proposé à mon père pour qu'on soit tous ensemble puis invitée des amis de l'école par la même occasion.

On s'était tellement tous rapprocher que nos liens étaient comme indestructible. C'était comme si on faisait partie de la même famille.

Avec Rose c'était vraiment bizarre, on était pas vraiment très proche mais je l'aimais bien. Avec Bella on était toujours proche mais elle c'était beaucoup rapprochait d'Edward c'était son meilleur ami mais surtout son confident. J'avoue que j'étais normalement ma soeur se confier toujours avec moi même si elle le fait encore un peu, ce n'est plus comme avant car elle avait Edward.

En voyant l'heure qu'il était je décidais d'aller réveiller ma soeur avant que l'on soit en retard pour l'école.

- Bell's réveille toi. Lui dis je doucement  
- Non laisse moi dormir encore je suis fatigué. Murmura t-elle d'une voix ensommeillé

- Bella dépêche toi tout de suite on va être en retard pour l'école. Au fait bon anniversaire. Criais je à moitié pour qu'elle se réveil.  
- Merci Em' bon anniversaire aussi. Répondit elle en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Point de vue de Bella:

C'était déjà notre anniversaire, j'étais contente qu'on le fasse chez les Cullen ils ont une si belle villa, et surtout j'avais l'impression que sa devenait notre deuxième famille.

Il fallait que je me dépêche de me préparer pour qu'on ne soit pas en retard. Je regardais dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet si le cadeau d'Emmett était toujours là. Je l'avais envelopper avec soin mais je n'était pas vraiment douée pour les papiers cadeaux.

Pour ce soir j'avais prévu de mettre ma robe toute neuve qui est pile ce qu'il me fallait pour ce soir elle était assortie à mes ballerines. Mais avant sa je dois supporter une longue journée d'école d'ailleurs j'entendais mon père d'en bas.

- Bella, Emmett vous descendez . Le petit déjeuné n'attend plus que vous. Cria mon père  
- On arrive! Répondîmes Emmett et moi.  
- Sa sent bon par ici. Assura Emmett étant déscendu.  
- Bon anniversaire mes amours. Souriait mon père joyeux.  
- Oh tu nous as fait des pancakes ce matin? Demandais-je surprise.  
- Oui sur cette table il y a tout ce que vous aimez nous. Répondait il avec un grand sourire  
- Merci papa. Dîmes Emmett et moi en coeur et en lui faisait un bisou sur la joue

Après avoir prit notre petit déjeuné, nous partîmes pour l'école. Papa c'était donné du mal pour que la table soit parfaite, mais on sentait tous qu'ils nous manquaient quelqu'un ce matin, maman. Papa a voulu faire comme elle, il devait sans doute essayer de combler ce manque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nuit j'ai pensé a Edward et je me demande si..

- On est arrivé les enfants, passez une bonne journée, à ce soir. Avait il dit tristement.  
- A ce soir papa je t'aime. Dîmes Emmett et moi.  
- T'as vu Bella, il y a Rosalie, Alice et Edward qui nous attends. M'avertit Emmett  
- Ah ouais! Dis-je faussement surprise

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward était là de la voiture, et depuis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. C'était mon meilleur ami, le meilleur. Je repris mes esprits et ils avaient l'air tous content de nous voir.

- Joyeux anniversaire vous deux. Souriait Rosalie.  
- Merci! Répondêmes Emmett et moi  
- Joyeux anniversaire Bella, Joyeux anniversaire Emmett. Continua Alice  
- Merci.  
- Joyeux anniversaire Emmett. Souriait Edward.  
- Merci Edward.

Il m'avait oublié, mon meilleur ami ne me l'avait pas souhaité et j'étais triste. J'avais baissé la tête mais je le voyais s'approché de moi alors je l'avais relevé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Bella, tiens un bisou spécial. Disait il en m'embrassant la joue

Je rougissais légèrement, il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je le regardais puis souriait timidement.

- Merci beaucoup Edward. Murmurais je

A peine ma phrase terminait, que la cloche sonna. Alice et Rosalie partait dans une autre direction que nous, on allaient devoir attendre la fin de la journée, pour se voir. On s'installa tous a notre place et certaines personnes nous ont souhaitaient notre anniversaire.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le cours, je m'imaginais ce soir avec mon frère et mes amis. Je savais que ca allait être une super fête. A la récréation on sortait puis on alla sur des marches s'asseoir. Tout le monde parlait sauf moi. Et j'étais surprise de voir Edward avec plusieurs filles de la classe.

- Bella c'est une impression où tu n'as pas suivis un mot du cours? Me questionna Emmett  
- J'étais juste dans mes pensées. Je pensais à ce soir. Répondis-je  
- Tiens Edward tu faisais quoi avec les filles? Riait Emmett  
- Rien, je demandais juste une question sur le cours. Tout va bien Bella. Me demanda Edward  
- Oui, oui juste un peu de fatigue. Mentis-je  
- Vous venez la cloche a sonné. Nous prévenait Emmett.

Nous revoilà en cours, j'étais un peu rassuré et j'étais contente qu'Edward s'inquiétait pour moi. Le cours de maths commença et bien entendu je n'en écoutais pas un mot, je me demandais si mon frère allait m'offrir un cadeau même si sa n'avait aucune importance pour moi.

Puis quand il était l'heure de manger, nous nous dirigions tous vers la cantine. Après avoir prit un plateau avec nos assiettes, on s'installa à notre table habituelle.

- Hum je mourrais de faim. Se plaignait Edward  
- Oui j'ai entendu sa en cours. Rigola Emmett  
- Je suis heureux que vous passez votre anniversaire chez nous. Souriait mon meilleur ami  
- Moi aussi! Répondis-je

Nous parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi, Edward me faisait vraiment rire. Puis les cours ont repris et ces quelques heures sont passés assez vite. On ne faisait que de bavarder tout les trois. Nous retrouvons Alice et Rosalie à la sortie.

- Bon on se voit tout à l'heure. Souriait Emmett  
- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Répondis Alice avec son petit air malicieux.  
- A tout à l'heure les amis. Disait Rose  
- A tout à l'heure Bella. Continua Edward avec un petit sourire  
- Oui à tout à l'heure. Répondis-je en souriant

En voiture Emmett raconte notre journée à papa, arrivait à la maison, on devaient se préparer. Deux heures plus tard j'étais avec mes cheveux bouclés et ma robe bleu nuit. C'était ma couleur préféré.

J'avais mon petit sac où je glissais le cadeau de mon frère et nous partîmes chez les Cullen. Arriver devant la villa Alice vient nous accueillir.

- Bon les enfants je vous laisse, tenez vos cadeaux à demain je viendrais vous cherchez dans l'après midi. Salua mon père  
- D'accord papa à demain et merci pour le cadeau. Dîmes Emmett et moi.

Puis il partait pour le travail, Emmett et moi nous rentrons dans la villa où il y avait le reste de la famille Cullen. Emmett et moi nous dîmes bonjour, puis j'allais dans la chambre d'Edward poser mes affaires de rechange et Emmett dans la chambre d'ami. Nous descendions en même temps puis il y avait plus de monde que je ne le pensais et quand ils nous voyaient, ils criaient tous en coeur joyeux anniversaire.

- Et les gens merci à tous d'être venu. Lança Emmett en se prenant au jeu.  
- Merci d'être venu. Disais-je tout simplement  
- Bella j'adore ce que tu portes et la couleur te va super bien tu es tout simplement magnifique. M'assura Edward  
- Merci toi aussi tu es super comme sa lui. Souriais je  
- Bella, Emmett ouvrez vos cadeaux maintenant ce côté là c'est pour toi Bell's et là c'est pour toi Emmett. Expliqua Alice

Je me dirigeais vers la table où sont les cadeaux, Emmett me donna son cadeau et moi je lui donnais le sien.

En premier j'ouvrais le cadeau d'Emmett, c'était le DVD Breaking Dawn il me connaissait par coeur, ensuite celui de mon père était un portable, je me pensais trop jeune pour en avoir un.

Celui de Rose un parfum, mon parfum préféré elle avait dû demandé à Emmett, j'étais contente ensuite le cadeau d'Alice on aurait dit deux poster je pris le premier c'était une des photos qu'on avait pris quand on était tous ensemble mais là c'était en format poster puis je regardais le deuxième et la je devenais rouge de honte elle avait osé faire ca? C'était Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser.

Je finissais d'ouvrir mon dernier cadeau celui d'Edward, un bracelet en or magnifique que je mis tout de suite. J'allais tous les voir pour leurs dirent merci puis leurs faisait un petit bisou sur la joue sans oublier de dire a Alice qu'elle allait me le payer. Elle m'avait dit que les autres avaient payer la nourriture et boisson.

Point de vu d'Emmett:

J'étais content que Bella soit heureuse de ses cadeaux sa me faisait énormément plaisir par contre j'étais mort de rire du cadeau d'Alice.

C'était à mon tour d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je commençais par celui de ma soeur l'album de muse super génial ma soeur assure trop je lui lançais un clin d'oeil elle me connaissait vraiment ma petite soeur l'air de rien.

Ensuite je continuais par celui de mon père un portable comme celui de ma soeur mais en bleu car le sien était rouge, celui d'Edward était un parfum que je ne connaissais pas, puis j'ouvrais celui d'Alice c'était aussi des posters le premier c'était le même que ma soeur tous ensemble puis le deuxième c'était pire, elle n'avait pas osé me faire sa je lui lançais un regard noir c'était Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser la honte puis j'entendis tout le monde rigolait puis des ' t'as vu ils ont mit la langue'.

Cette Alice un jour je vais la tuer puis je finissais par celui de Rosalie une belle gourmette gravé Emmett magnifique je la mis tout de suite et partis remercier tout le monde.

Point de vue de Bella:

J'étais morte de rire en voyant le poster ,Emmett en train d'embrasser Edward. Ce dernier m'avait invité à danser avec lui et j'acceptais, nous dansions en nous regardant dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression que j'étais seule au monde seule avec lui car quand j'étais avec lui plus rien d'autre ne compter. Ensuite j'ai dansé avec Jacob Tyler puis Mike.

Mais je regardais toujours Edward celui ci avait danser avec Leah Irina et Victoria. Après avoir fini de danser, il était prés d'une heure je disais au revoir à tout le monde quand tout d'un coup Mike me fit un bisou sur la bouche puis partit alors que moi je restais figer.


End file.
